Halloween At Mort's
by disneychic248c
Summary: A few teens have a Halloween party with Mort in his cabin. Can't say more or will spoil plot! rated T for a little gore. Review if you want!


**Halloween at Mort's  
  
Main Characters: Jessie, Jersey, Jessica, Crystal, Amy (no not Amy Rainey!!), Danny, Michelle, Mort Rainey, John Shooter  
  
Summary: A few teens have a Halloween party with Mort in his cabin. Can't say more or will spoil plot!  
**  
One chilly day in October, five friends decided to venture into the woods and down to Mort's cabin. Amy first, followed by Jersey, then Jessie, Crystal, and Jessica.  
  
"Hello, girls. Come inside. Let's talk about the party we are going to have." Mort said.  
  
"I think we should have a costume party. Or maybe even a haunted house party for Halloween." said Jersey.  
  
"What about both. I think that would be really fun! Haunted house costume party." said Crystal.  
  
"Good idea, guys." exclaimed Jessie, "That would be really scary! We could always have it in here." They walked around on the porch, and then walked out to the tool shed. They saw some thing dried there. Blood maybe? Perhaps, but they didn't really want to know. (A/n: Yes, this was where Chico was nailed to the tool shed) They walked into the cabin again and looked at the dusty walls and books on the book shelves.  
  
They thanked Mort and left and walked down the road back to town. As they were walking Jessie felt someone tap on her shoulder. She spun around and saw that it was only her sister, Michelle. Michelle had her boyfriend, Danny, with her.  
  
"What are you guys doing? Did you go into that old house? Haven't I told you to stay out! Bad things will happen if you enter!" exclaimed Michelle.  
  
"Well, we were all just in there, for quite a while, and nothing bad happened to us. And nothing will. Clam down. It's only a house." said Jessie.  
  
"Fine, Fine. I'll ease up on you." With that they all walked into town and stopped at a little coffee shop to talk about the up-coming party.  
  
The group of kids went back to their homes for the night, in the morning they were going back to Mort's cabin.  
  
**The Next Morning**  
  
The group of seven kids, Jessie, Michelle, Jessica, Amy, Jersey, Crystal, and Danny, walked down to Mort's cabin. They walked up the creaky stairs to the second level, and saw a lot of personal things, like pictures, furniture, papers on a desk, even a manuscript on the desk. Amy picked up the manuscript and looked at the front. "John Shooter? I think I've heard of him. Don't know where or how I just know I've heard that name before." said Amy.  
  
They cleaned up the house, dusted, and mopped, the whole gig. They had bought decorations at the store on the way to the cabin. They decorated the place with the decorations, and then went home since it was going to get dark soon.  
  
The next day, they went back and put up the finishing decorations. When they were all finished, they looked around at the job they just finished. They were very proud of it. They had to go get their costumes tomorrow.  
  
**The Next day   
**  
They went to the mall to buy their costumes. After long hours of deciding what to wear to the costume party, they all got their costumes, and finally headed to Amy's house. The party was the very next day.  
  
The party was to be held at night, when the woods around Mort's were the creepiest. The next day they went to the cabin an hour before the party was to be held. No one was there yet, well except for Mort, of course. They were all ready for the many guests that would arrive within the next hour or so. A half hour later, a half hour before the party was to begin, guest started to arrive.  
  
Everyone was in costume. There were ghosts, goblins, princesses, pirates, angels, policemen, firemen, werewolves, wizards, devils, Frankenstein, witches, robots, phantoms, aliens, mummies, bikers, gypsies, zombies, and even some people dressed as murderers. It was fun for everyone... so far.  
  
Crystal was really thirsty, from setting up the decorations and what not. She went over to get some punch, not knowing that someone had poisoned it. She drank it right down. After a few minutes the poison must have gotten into her something terrible, because she then collapsed. Someone dragged her to the basement, and checked her pulse. Very faint. She had just enough strength to open her eyelids and look the person in the face. The person locked the door, and walked over to a small table and picked up a large meat cleaver. As they walked over Crystal was not scared. She wanted to fight back, but since there was a lot of poison already in her that was impossible. The person walked over and menacingly laughed as they cut her into many pieces. They took her pieces and put them into the far corner of the basement. This would be perfect bait for the other friends, or at least one, to come.  
  
A half hour later, Jersey was getting worried about Crystal; she just disappeared a while ago, not like her to do that. She looked all around, except for the basement. So she went down to the basement to check it out. She walked in and looked around alittle. She was about to turn and leave when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a small mound of something. She walked over carefully. When she got there she found the bloody remains of her dear departed friend, Crystal. The only dim light she had was from the hallway, in which she just came.  
  
Suddenly, the door slammed shut. Pitch blackness engulfed the room. Jersey ran over to where she thought the door was. She felt around for the door only to find it locked. She reached to unlock it. Right as she got within an inch, she felt someone grab her and pull her back. She knew it was whoever killed Crystal. She tried to scream for help, but was restrained by a gag. Trying with all her might, she couldn't get free. She put up the biggest struggle of her life. If she was going to die. She wasn't going without a fight.  
  
The person finally got tired with her, and decided to kill her, too. But, before they killed her, they wanted a little torture. So, they pulled out a gun and shot her, in her right shoulder. They took out the gag, knowing that she didn't have enough energy to scream for help. She knew that they were going to kill her, after the torturing her to her death.  
  
"You'll never get away with this... you... you..." said Jersey, too weak to finish her sentence.  
  
"Oh, yes I will, and I will kill all your little friends, too! You want to know the best part? No one is going to figure out who the mass murderer is!" said the murderer, then laughing menacingly.  
  
"Why? Why are you doing all this?" asked Jersey.  
  
"Because it's fun." said the murderer in a very 'duh' voice.  
  
"You're a si... sick person. You won't ge... get away with this you b..." said Jersey, coughing up blood, and drifting in and out of conciseness.  
  
"Why won't you just shut up and die already?!" said the murderer, stepping on her throat. There was a brief grunt, and then Jersey used the last ounce of strength to kick the murderer's legs out from under them. Then Jersey's body went limp, nothing said, no labored breathing as before, Jersey was dead. Deceased from loss of blood. Then the murderer dragged her over to the corner and laid her next to where her friend Crystal lay, in bits and pieces. "Two down, five more to go. Well, six more, if you count Mr. Rainey..."  
  
Later, Jessica was walking around talking to people when she saw Amy, looking very upset.  
  
"What's wrong? What happened?" asked Jessica.  
  
"Come look at what I found... It's unbelieveable!" said Amy, talking faster than usual.  
  
She took Jessica by the arm, and ran to the basement. Jessica looked around and walked over to the corner. She turned around and looked at Amy, tears pouring down her cheeks. There lay her friends, Crystal and Jersey, dead. She dropped to her knees and picked up Crystal's severed head and looked at Jersey. This was no trick, joke or gag. She started sobbing. She couldn't take the passing of her friends.  
  
"I'll see you soon, I promise." Jessica whispered to her dead friends and stood up and ran to the attic. Amy knew was going to be sad, but didn't expect her to do the next thing that she did. When Jessica was at the attic, she opened the window, and looked down. Three stories down were rocks and waves crashing. She walked to the edge and jumped with all her might, before anyone could stop her. As soon as she hit the rocks, she was the third victim. Five more to go, before everyone was dead. Jessica washed out into the middle of the lake and sunk to the bottom.  
  
Amy called Danny over. He came very fast. She told him about what just happened and the corpses. He was horrified. When he went into the basement the lights flicked off. Danny felt a bloody hand wrap around his mouth. He was scared that they would kill him to. And, they did. He felt himself get slicked up. Not cut into many pieces, but deep slice wounds. The pain was unbearable, but it was the most unbearable when he was lowered into a barrel. A barrel of acid. The murderer watches him dissolve.  
  
Amy got out of the basement and ran to Michelle and Jessie. They were shocked and dismayed when they heard the news. They had to see for themselves, to make sure it was not some sick joke. When they walked in a gory seen was unfolded before them, a scene of blood, guts, and body parts laid all over the basement. Michelle and Jessie were shocked, and Michelle, who was queasy, threw up, as Amy locked the door.  
  
Amy knew, they knew, that she was in fact the murderer in all of this. John Shooter left Mort after the incidents with Amy (Rainey) and Ted, and the killings, and went to Amy (the teenager). He wanted revenge on Mort for getting rid of him after Amy and Ted.  
  
Jessie was trying to clam down Michelle, so neither of them saw that Amy had picked up the bloody meat cleaver. She wanted to kill them, before they killed her. She walked up behind them and slashed a horizontal line across their backs. Michelle got the worst of it. They collapsed onto the floor. A dead Michelle on top of Jessie, who was in fact, still alive. Amy thought that they were both dead. She looked at all the bodies and then said to herself, "Well, well, well, looks like I have yet to get Mr. Rainey. I'll take care of that." With that she walked out.  
  
Jessie got Michelle off of her and hobbled out of the basement and realized all the guests were gone; they went home a little while ago. She went into the living room, and saw Mort on the couch. She walked over and saw that he was looking at something on the table in front of him. "Mort?" was all she could whisper before she saw Amy walk over to the other side of Mort. "She murderer them, all of them. Crystal, Jersey, Jessica, Danny, and Michelle. They're gone. She killed them."  
  
"Now, time to finish off the rest of you. Say hi to everyone when you're gone, for me." Amy sniped.  
  
Jessie looked around and she saw some rope on the table that Mort was just looking at. She grabbed it and put it around Amy's neck and threw it up and over the railing to the second level. It gracefully made it over and fell right in front of Mort and Jessie. They pulled as hard as they could and waited for a few minutes. Jessie let go after they knew she was dead, and ran back to the basement. She looked at all of her friends bloody corpses. She wanted to die too. She couldn't handle the loss alone. Mort ran after her and saw what had happened. Jessie turned around and said, "I can't deal with six of my friends dead. I just want to die, Mort. There is nothing left anymore. I have no friends, or family. Everyone I know is dead, except for you and me. Just let me die too."  
  
"No, I'm not going to let you die! You can move in with me and we can start over. You aren't going to die like that. As long as I say, you aren't going to kill yourself. Come on. We can start over." Mort said, walking over to Jessie, who was in the middle of the room. They looked around and walked back out the door. Then, later that night buried the bodies in the corn garden.  
  
Other the next few months they have learned to forget about what happened and moved on. Mort wrote another best seller book, and Jessica joined the collage volley ball and swim teams. After Jessica got out of collage, they moved to Florida.  
  
**This is the end of this story. Think it was long? It only took me a day to write, since it was based on a story I had to do for a class in school (months before Secret Window came out but they are oddly alike...) Hope you liked it. please review!!**


End file.
